


I Was Jealous

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt, "I don’t know if you have done this one, but after Lexa kissed Clarke and the whole “not yet thing” and then months later (let’s 3?) of Lexa waiting on Clarke, another beautiful girl that Lexa has not noticed before from her Tri Kru catches her eye and starts to develop an attraction towards her. Clarke noticed this and gets jealous. And now tries to get Lexa’s attention at any chance she gets and maybe seduces her?? :)) "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> CLEXA! CLEXA! CLEXA!
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr over [here.](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

The first time Clarke notices Lexa's eyes linger on someone else she dismisses it as just nothing more than an appraising look a superior gives to her subordinates but that doesn't quell the feeling that erupts in the pit of her stomach. The harsh stinging feeling of jealousy.

Clarke knows she's the one who stopped Lexa, she was the one who stopped any chance of there being a relationship between the two but now Clarke was doubting her decision. Maybe she had made the wrong choice by choosing to push Lexa away. Maybe she should've taken a chance instead of just waiting for a time that may never come.

And so the second time that Clarke notices Lexa's gaze get drawn to a pretty Grounder girl she grits her teeth realizing that maybe just maybe Lexa was going to start to move on. That feeling she had felt the first time she saw Lexa's gaze wander comes roaring back and Clarke realizes that she was indeed jealous and she was going to do anything to make sure that Lexa stayed hers.

With that a plan starts formulating in Clarke's mind. A plan that's sure to let Lexa know just how much Clarke wanted her. Smiling to herself softly, Clarke heads into Lexa's tent where she knew the other girl was planning out their strategy for the war they were fighting together but Clarke had something else on her mind. War was the last thing she was thinking about.

Nodding at Lexa's new second, Anton, Clarke slips into the tent and makes her way to the girl that was bent over the table, eyes scanning for anyway they could be sure to win this battle. Clarke slides behind Lexa and places a gentle hand on her back whispering,

"Any luck with figuring out what to do?"

Clarke doesn't miss the shiver that runs down Lexa's spine as she straightens up, clearing her throat she goes. Lexa shakes her hair away from her face before saying,

"I can't see any strategy that would work right now but I'm sure something will come to me. Don't worry Clarke. I'll figure it out."

Lexa moves away from the blonde haired girl trying to make sure that she wouldn't do something like grab her and kiss the hell out of her. No matter how much Lexa wanted to do that she was going to respect Clarke's wishes and wait for the other girl to be ready.

"I'm not worried. I know you will do what's best for our people. I believe in you, Lexa."

Letting out a harsh breath at Clarke's gentle tone, Lexa tries to keep her emotions in check. Breathing out of her nose, she smiles tightly at Clarke before saying through her teeth, "Thank you for that vote of confidence but I'm needed by Indra to go over the training regimen for everyone. I will speak with you later."

Clarke just smiles cheekily before nodding and watching as Lexa stalks out of the tent. Grinning to herself Clarke thinks,

The first hints had been laid. It's not time for me to step up my game.

And with that Clarke just continues to flesh out the rest of her plan to get Lexa into her bed, though she would come to find that it wasn't going to be that hard to do later. Lexa it seems was more than eager to comply with Clarke's wishes.

 

* * *

 

It's a couples weeks later when Clarke finally decides it's time to do the last stage of her plan. She had been subtly leaving hints for Lexa, finding random excuses to touch her, or whisper in her ear. By now Lexa had forgotten all about that Grounder girl and she had instead been watching Clarke again. Clarke couldn't be happier about that.  Smirking to herself she lets herself into Lexa's tent and stretches out across the carpeted floor waiting for the Commander to make her way back home for the night.  

Clarke doesn't have to wait long before she hears Lexa's footsteps make their way towards the tent. They stop for a second and Clarke knows that she's talking to Anton making sure that he takes a break sometime during the night before the footsteps continue on into the tent.

Those footsteps stop pretty quickly when Lexa notices Clarke stretched out across her floor invitingly. Lexa's jaw drops and Clarke can't help the satisfaction that bubbles up in her chest when she sees the way that Lexa was looking at her so appreciatively. She licks her lips unconsciously and Lexa immediately follows the motion, her pupils dilating slightly and mouth open.

Quickly catching herself Lexa coughs awkwardly before she's able to squeak out, "Clarke what are you doing here?"

Pushing herself up from the floor Clarke saunters over to stand in front of Lexa. She lets a hand trail down the Commander's side before she leans up slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I'm done waiting Lexa. I want you."

Clarke slips her arms around Lexa's waist before bringing her lips to the elder girl. Lexa lets out a low moan the moment Clarke's lips touch her own. Her hands move of their own accord coming up to tangle in Clarke's hair so she could angle her head better.

Clarke just lets Lexa do what she wants, having waited too long for this. Lexa's hand make their way from her hair down to her waist where they grip her tightly, nails digging into her sharply. Lexa nips at Clarke's bottom lip and this time she's the one to let out a lusty moan.

With difficulty Lexa pulls her lips away from Clarke's and starts to pepper kisses along her exposed neck making sure to pay extra attention to one particular spot at the base that has Clarke squirming underneath her.

This time Lexa pulls away to murmur against Clarke's brusied skin, "I think we should move to my bed and get rid of these pesky clothes."

Clarke just moans loudly before muttering, "Yeah yeah, that sounds good."

Gripping Clarke's waist with both hands Lexa walks her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she falls back onto it, Lexa sprawled out above her. Their lips are once again connected and Clarke's curious hands are already trying to tug off Lexa's very difficult to get off armor.

Breaking away Clarke lets out a low growl of frustration before spitting out, "Why is this thing so damn hard to remove?"

Lexa chuckles before pushing away Clarke's hands softly and starts to take off the clothes herself. As each new inch of skin is revealed Clarke's mouth drops just a bit more. Within seconds Lexa is completely nude and all Clarke can breathe out is,

"You're beautiful."

For the first time in the 4 months that Clarke has known her Lexa blushes and if that isn't the sexiest thing ever Clarke doesn't know what is. Lexa smirks at Clarke before she bends down and rasps into her ear,

"I think you're wearing too much clothing, Clarke. Would you like some help taking them off?"

Lexa's hands were already working on removing Clarke's shirt. Her fingers graze the soft skin of Clarke's stomach as they make their upward and Lexa smiles triumphantly at the small sigh that leaves Clarke's mouth. Lexa moves her hands back to Clarke's chest quickly removing her bra and throwing it somewhere in the tent.

Her hands run over the pebbled flesh of Clarke's breasts and she tugs sharply at one of her nipples. Clarke lets out a gasp before squirming underneath Lexa, silently begging for more. Lexa though wasn't going to let her off this easily and she rasps, "What do you want me to do Clarke?  Say it."

"Just fucking touch me, Lexa. Damn it."

That was all Lexa needed to quickly unbutton Clarke's pants before chucking both them and her underwear off tossing them somewhere far away. She hurriedly moves back to Clarke's lips cradling her face delicately as she kisses her. Clarke's hands come to rest on the small of Lexa's back as she holds the other woman to her.

Lexa starts to move one of her hands down Clarke's body, stopping only to flick a pale pink nipple before continuing down to slide a finger along her folds. Clarke's hips involuntairly buck against Lexa's fingers and she lets out a strangled gasp.

Chuckling Lexa slowly pushes one finger into her heat causing Clarke to let out a long moan. She starts to pump softly but pretty soon Clarke is whispering, "Go faster, Lexa. Goddamnit move faster."

"Your wish is my command, Clarke of the Sky People."

With that being said Lexa easily slides another finger in before she starts to move faster, picking up speed with each stroke. Her thumbs starts to draw circles against Clarke's clit and that's when the blonde haired princess falls apart completely, her scream being swallowed by Lexa's lips. Clarke grips Lexa's waist tightly as she comes undone, her nails leaving tiny crescents in the other girl's skin but Lexa could care less as she watches Clarke come.

Removing her fingers with slick pop, Lexa wipes them on a spare piece of cloth before she wraps her arm around Clarke's waist, hand coming to rest gently on her soft stomach. Her head rests in the valley of Clarke's breasts and Clarke starts to play with hair, a content smile stretched across her face.

"What changed Clarke? You don't just wake up one day and realize you're ready for me. So what changed?"

Clarke curses Lexa softly for being so damn smart before she chuckles saying, "I got jealous. I saw you eyeing that girl and I grew jealous. It was then that I realized I cared for you a lot more than I thought."

Lexa can't help but laugh saying, "I guess my plan worked out after all then."

It was Clarke's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe that this had all been a ruse thought up by Lexa.

"You planned it?"

"I wanted to see if I got a reaction out of you but this was better than anything I could've thought of."

Clarke can't be mad since it was only because of Lexa's little idea that she was able to come to the conclusion that she had feelings for the Commander but she was definitely not going to let Lexa off that easily.

Clarke wraps her leg around Lexa's waist before shifting her weight so that she was not straddling the other girl. Lexa stares up at her surprise clearly written on her face but Clarke just smirks before whispering, "Well then I guess it's time for me to repay the favor."

Clarke slides down Lexa's body until her head was nestled between the other's toned thighs. As soon as her tongue touches Lexa's slit, she lets out a cry, fingers coming to tangle in blonde curls. Clarke just smiles thinking it was definitely going to be a long night.

  
  



End file.
